Sweet Sixteen
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: "Stay." He whispered, gently tugging on my hand. If it was anyone else, then I wouldn't have considered it. But he was Eli Goldsworthy and he made me forget. But I was sixteen and I didn't know what the hell I was doing.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sixteen

"_When I first met you, I was yet to cut my teeth."_

He sat there, staring at me from across the room. I didn't stop gazing at him, because I didn't want to. I wanted to lose myself in his dark green orbs. I expected him to get up and walk over to me, but he didn't. He was testing me, his eyes trailing over my thoughts. He was waiting for me to make the move. I felt a wave of confidence hit me and I got up and found my way over to him. "I'm Clare." I started as I sat down next to him. "I know who you are." He stated, making chills shoot up my back. "'Okay, so the real question is who are you?" I shot back curiously. "I don't know you well enough to share my government business, but since you asked so nicely, I'm Eli." He stated, extending his arm out to me.

I shook it welcomingly. "Do you want a drink?" He asked as his dark bangs swooped over his face. "I don't drink." I responded back quickly. "I just shared my government business with you, the least you could do was just have one drink." He begged, as his smirk snuck up on his face. I nodded my head okay.

I took a sip out of the red plastic cup and winced at the bitter flavor. He smirked again. "I like that you're innocent, there should be more people like you." He said roughly. "It's refreshing to see someone that isn't all about getting high." I blushed as I smiled my toothy grin. "I'm not as innocent as I look, I'm full of surprises." I responded seductively. He laughed. "Tell me more about yourself." He demanded. "I want to know what it's like to be you." "I've lived in Toronto for my whole life." I started. "If I wanted to know that, then I would've looked you up on Facebook." He smiled. "If you could change anything about your life, then what would it be?" He questioned. "My parents." I stated hesitantly.

"They have been fighting a lot lately." "Everything at my house has been really tense lately and they just expect me to be perfectly calm about it." I cried. He just sat there listening, his eyes consuming me with interest. "They've made my life so terrible for the past few months." I stated as a tear rolled down my cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb. "You're way too pretty when you're upset." His voice soothed. I smiled. I checked my watch. "Crap, it's past my curfew!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from the leather couch.

"Whoa!" "What's the rush?" He questioned worriedly. "My parents are going to kill me." I panicked. "They've been making your life awful; don't you think it's your turn to raise a little hell?" He questioned as he reached for my hand. "Stay." His soft voice reassured. Those words never sounded so sweet. I sat back down on the couch next to him. If it was anyone else, then I wouldn't have considered it. But he was Eli Goldsworthy and he made me forget.

**Hey Guys! Please review and tell me what you think! Anyone up for chapter 2? :)**


	2. Coke and Cigarettes

Coke and Cigarettes

"_I just wasn't aware that you were more walked then these streets."_

I rubbed at my eyes as my head began to pound viciously. I heard a deep voice humming and I got up cautiously and followed the voice. There I was, face to face with the dark haired boy from the previous night. "Hi." I said nervously. "How are you feeling?" "Like hell." I groaned. "Here." He started. "I made you some eggs." He said as he placed the plate of eggs in front of me. "So, what happened last night?" I questioned as I began to stab at my eggs. "You got pretty messed up at the party, so I brought you to my home." There was something about his green eyes that made me not trust him, and I looked at him funny. "What, you don't trust me?" He joked playfully. "N- No It's just." I stammered.

"Chill out Blue Eyes, I was just messing with you." He smiled. I blushed at his playfulness. "You have got to stop blushing." He teased. "What time is it?" "Seven- thirty." He responded back. "School starts in twenty minutes." I panicked as I began to get up from the table. My head throbbed as my stomach started to churn. "I can't go to school like this." I moaned. "Then don't go." "My parents are going to kill me." I stated. "Can you give me a ride back to my place?"

"No problem Blue Eyes, eat up." I got my shoes and purse from the table and headed to the door. He opened up my door and I climbed in carefully. "Thanks." I blushed. The car ride was a comfortable silent. The wind nipped at my cheeks as Eli began to nod his head to a song on the radio. I watched him slowly as his hair whipped around, dancing to the beat of the song. He pierced me with his dark green eyes as he examined me. I looked away and blushed. "What?" I asked him nervously. "I want to know what you're thinking." "Nothing." I said quickly. "You're in a car with a mysterious boy that you've known for a day." He started. "You have to be thinking something."

I didn't respond back and he just smirked. We arrived at my house as he pulled in my driveway. "When am I going to see you again?" He asked confidently. I pulled out my cell phone. "What's your cell number?" I asked him as he pulled out a pen and wrote a number on my arm. "You better call me, I know where you live." He smirked. I waved as I walked up my driveway and to my doorway. As soon as he left, I pulled out my phone and texted him. _Hey. _Moments later, he texted back. _You just can't get enough of me, huh?_

I walked into my house as I ran straight up to my room to take a shower. As the hot water rushed down my back, I couldn't get him out my mind. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know if he felt this too. I got out the shower and I got dressed, before I immediately fell asleep on my bed. I stirred in my sleep as I began to be awoken by the loud arguing coming from downstairs. "When are you going to start caring about our family, Randall?" My mother screamed.

I softly walked to the beginning of the stairs to hear the ruckus. "I do care about this family!" He defensed back. "Do you even care that our perfect daughter is turning into a delinquent!" She yelled. I grabbed my phone out the bathroom and quickly texted Eli. _Pick me up in 10?_ _– Clare. Already on my way – Eli. _I smiled as I changed into jeans and a long sleeved pink button up shirt. I did my make-up and opened my window to climb out. I met Eli at the end of my driveway. "Sneaking out the window?" "I must be rubbing off on you." He smirked. "Where do you want to go?" He asked as he began to drive off. "Anyway away from here." I sighed. "I know just the place." He said back. Ten minutes later, we arrived at his house. He grabbed a bag from his car before helping me out.

He pulled me up a ladder to his roof. He lay down on his back and stared at the sky and I mimicked his position. He unwrapped the bag, revealing a bottle of coke and cigarettes. "Here. " He said, handing me the lit cigarette. "I don't smoke." I stated seriously. "What do you have to lose?" He questioned playfully. I smiled and grabbed the cigarette from his fingers and inhaled deeply. I coughed as the taste burned the back of my throat. As much as the taste nauseated me, I didn't stop. It reminded me of him. The warm scent of it so addicting but yet so harsh.

He took a swig of the coke. I passed the cigarette to him as he gave me the coke. I sipped it and I was surprised by the strong flavor. "Let's play twenty questions." I requested. "Who's your favorite author?" I asked him. "Chuck Palahniuk." He responded back. "Me too!" I exclaimed. "I loved Choke but I thought Invisible Monsters was a lot better. "No way, Fight Club was the best hands down." He laughed.

"How come I've known you for two days and it seems like I've known you my whole life?" I questioned. "I don't know." He started. "You just get me." I don't know if it was the alcohol starting to sink in, but Eli seemed to glow. We sat there, his body just inches away from mine. "You make me forget." I said to the stars. "And what exactly are you trying to forget?" He questioned curiously. I turned my head to face his and he looked at me, his green eyes melting into mine. "Everything."

**Hey Guys! Long chapter I know. It was a little bit of a filler. Please review and tell me what you think. Anyone up for another chapter?**


End file.
